Chibi
This page contains spoilers for the Wakfu cartoon. Chibi is the Eliatrope twin of Grougaloragran and was presumably the earliest king of the Eliatrope people (before his last reincarnation). In his previous life, he ruled over the Eliatrope people as prophet-king and member of the Council until he somehow sensed that his death was imminent. He decided to name a successor and chose Yugo over Qilby. According to Qilby, he helped to create the Eliacube from the stolen heart of Orgonax, though this is probably a lie. Appearance In his previous lives, Chibi was a tall, white-haired man with tan skin. He wore a black cloak and a black hat with two long "horns" and no tuft on the end. When he reincarnates during the animated series, he is a white-haired infant with dark brown eyes. It can be assumed that his eye color was the same in past incarnations. Between the second season of the show and the OVAs, he grows into a small child who wears a black sleeveless shirt, a wide brown belt, grey pants, and black boots. His new hat, made by Alibert, is dark brown. As of the OVAs, his hat is still too large and the "ears" on top of it are somewhat floppy. Personality Making his first official appearance and reborn as a child in Season 2, he has a cheerful and inquistive behavior of a child, while in his previous adult form, he was the previous and first king to the Eliatrope race. He is also the Eliatrope brother to The Great Growling dragon, Grougaloragran. History Background Chibi belonged to the first six Eliatrope's(the Eliatrope Council) that were born on their home planet along with their dragons. Chibi is the Eliatrope brother to Grougaloragran and was the previous ruler of the Eliatrope people, before stepping down after sensing his death was near, to which Chibi later passes before the war started, naming Yugo as the next ruler. After the war with the Mechasms, the rest of their people who survived, escaped into Krosmoz in search of a new planet to call home, where Yugo is Chibi's successor to the throne. Second Season Yugo and Adamaï attempt to use the Eliacube, drawing extra energy from Chibi and Grougaloragran's dofus, in episode 6. As a result, the dofus 'hatches' and Chibi and his brother Grougaloragan are reborn from their dofus as infants. In using the Eliacube however, Yugo and Adamai also summon an old enemy from a time long past, Qilby. Yugo, Adamaï, Qilby and the newly reborn brothers are then taken back to the Castle. Later on, Qilby tells everyone the story of Eliatrope's and their Dragons, but since Yugo's and Adamai's rebirth erased their memories, Qilby used this to his advantage to twist the truth. Where he changes Chibi's position to the "inventor", Yugo's position to the "champion" of their people and himself(along with his dragon sister Shinonome) as "king and queen" of the Eliatrope people. When in truth, it was actually Chibi who was their first king, Yugo as the second king and Qilby as the inventor/scientist. After this Yugo makes a promise to the infant Chibi that he would bring back their people, once again, to the World of Twelve. Yugo and the rest of the Brotherhood of the Tofu, except Adamaï, then go off on another journey in search for Qilby's and Shinonome's dofus. Chibi is left under Alibert's and Adamai's care, along with the infant Grougaloragran. OVA He is seen working at Alibert's restaurant. Powers/Abilities *Portals: As an Eliatrope, Chibi can also use portal magic like Yugo. It is safe to assume however, that as an adult, Chibi was able to conjure multiple portals like Qilby and had stronger powers. *Rebirth: Since Chibi is one of the first six Eliatrope's, he along with his dragon brother, are able to return back to life after death, but only if both siblings are within the dofus. At the cost of this, they both lose all memory of their previous life *Leadership: He was the previous and original king to the Eliatrope race. Sensing that his death was near, he assigned Yugo as his next successor because of his kind and gentle heart(which also won most of the council's and the people's approval) *Prophet: It is explained in the game that Chibi was a "prophet" to his people. What kind of abilities he could've honed are unknown but he was most likely a force to be reckoned with Gallery Chibi_Wakfu.jpg|Chibi Baby form Category:Eliatrope Category:Animated Series Category:Immortal Category:Eliatrope Council Category:Good Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Alien Category:Demigod